Sphere Dragon
History No one really knows when or how did this awesome being come into existence, or if the concept of existence had already been there when he arrived. Some say that he is the one that gave birth to the universe, some say that he is the universe itself. Both are wrong, as he is above all of that. He roamed endlessly before creating the multiverse out of boredom and then descended randomly into one world inside it. The Sphere Dragon wandered throughout the universes, speechless before the beauty of his creation. Until, he found out about one species that he quickly grew his interest in: the Omnis. Fascinated by what they could do, he brought himself before them as he declared his existence to them. The Omnis were frightened as they bowed before him. The dragon simply smiled at his worshipers and granted them the knowledge of creation, which they used to create the Sephira Crystals. In return, the Omnis gave him a Sephira Crystal. It entered his colossal, celestial body as he felt uneasy. Still, he accepted the gift. As he launched himself from their world, he felt a strange feeling that bound him to the Omni, that caused his mind and heart to experience sharp pains the further he traveled away from them. He then realized that the Crystal was a trap. Enraged, the dragon took out his heart and the Crystal and crushed them all, severing his bond with his masters. He turned around and gathered the cosmic energy around him, creating fiery stars as they spun wildly and formed a storm with him in the center, making him now looked like a red comet. He dived into the planet, shattering it into pieces and formed the solar system as we know it. A few surviving Omnis were pushed into another dimension, while most of them died immediately right after the collision. The Sphere Dragon then weakly flew away, encasing himself inside a sphere of light, waiting to be reborn with a new heart. He glanced at one of the planets that he accidentally created when the original planet shattered, and he foresaw his destiny in there. The sphere closed as he fell into a sleep, creating the Sun. Awakening Several years after the main events in the series, the Sphere Dragon awoke from his slumber, and headed to Earth to resume his journey. His presence on the planet caused many natural disasters to occur at the same time and formed many holes in realities. This led to the appearance of otherworldly creatures, Spirits including Sonogami Rinne, Mayuri, the Arusu from another world and also the Omnis. Personalities The Sphere Dragon can be quite arrogant and hateful sometimes, especially against the Omnis. He likes to taunt his enemies during battles. He is described as a "curious and childlike dragon" by Shidou due to being attracted by too many different things on Earth. He also doesn't like human at first, calling them "trivial beings" and "mediocrity". However, as time passed, he slowly grew interest in Itsuka Shidou - a human that possesses the ability to seal Spirits' power by kissing them. The dragon also mentioned that he had a "strangely familiar" feeling when Shidou and the Spirits are around him, and he felt willing to complete their wishes for unknown reasons. He stated that he likes to throw star cores in everyone's faces. Power and abilities As the Sphere Dragon Before descending, the Sphere Dragon was presumably nigh-omnipotent. After descending, his power is greatly limited to a certain degree. He possesses no specific knowledge and is drawn towards anything that might excite him, notably the Omnis, the Spirits and human beings. His arrival to Earth caused many supernatural and natural disasters to occur, including several Spacequakes at a single point. The Sphere Dragon is immortal, although he is still very young as millenniums are merely seconds to him, seemingly still an infant. In terms of strength, durability and speed, he can lift the entire Tenguu City if he wishes to as well as tanking hits that can easily destroy mountains while remain unfazed. He travels with great speeds that can easily outrun the sound from the start. He is also immune to all human diseases. The Sphere Dragon possesses the power to generate shining stars in the palm of his hand. Their sizes can vary greatly from being a very small one on the tip of his finger to a very big one that is nearly as big as the Fraxinus. These stars are extremely hot, as they will turn anything they touch into nothing, not even by-products such as ashes is visible. The dragon can generate a storm of stars that spins in circle around him, creating a powerful barrier that can also be used for offensive purposes. A field of gravity is created during the process, sucking things towards him and his stars, making it even more deadly. He has a skill called "Center of the Universal Comet". He creates a storm of fiery stars as they dance around him, spinning wildly and make him look like a red comet whenever he takes flight. The dragon then dive into his target with the spinning orbs and pierce through them. He only uses this skill to execute an Omni, as it represents his rage towards the race and also as his taunting move towards the rest of them. The Sphere Dragon can absorb many forms of energy and strengthen himself, from kinetic energy to pure energy and to develop random new abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, matter manipulation... for a short duration. In addition, he can use purple star fire to incinerate his foes, unleashed through his eyes and mouth. In a very rare case, to reignite a dead sun. He can communicate with the Angels and the Demon Kings. He refers to the Angels as "Archangels" and the Demon Kings as "Archdemons". As the Hierarch In this form, the Sphere Dragon borrows Itsuka Shidou's appearance, with the only difference is his pair of permanent golden eyes. He wears a blue hooded dress uniform, dark blue baggy pants, with light blue linings, has silver shin guards and arm guards along with silver claws sharper than razors on his left hand and a black fingerless leather glove on his right hand. Also, he wears a shoulder piece on his left shoulder that resembles a dragon's scales and a smaller shoulder piece that resembles an angelic wing on the opposite shoulder. The Hierarch also has a buckle made of a big chain around his waist and can be extended at will. He holds a katana with his left hand and keeps a flute inside a leather pouch. The katana has a blue scabbard carved with smooth lines and a small metal piece at the end. It has two cutting edges, unlike normal katanas which have only one, and an ingenious-designed crossguard that is similar to the shoulder piece on his right shoulder. He retains his godlike physical attributes of his Dragon form. As for his power, the Hierarch possesses the following skills and abilities: - Supernatural Combatant/Adaption: '''The Hierarch possesses a "unnatural instinct for fighting". He instantly knows exactly what will happen if he interact with something, allowing him to attack and defend in every situations and to master all forms of martial arts and combat with just a single glance, no matter how difficult it is. Not just fighting, this ability extends to the point of learning things at a hyper-accelerated speed. He managed to learn human language by listening to people talking for several minutes and he also consumed all human's knowledge with the aid of Ratatoskr and the Spirits in several weeks. - '''Way of the Wanderer: Become exceptionally good in the art of drawing sword from its scabbard and strike quickly before sheathing it back. When uses it, the Hierarch can activate these abilities under certain conditions: + Intent: '''Make the blade sharper. This ability relies on the mechanism '''Focus which is attained through his concentration to work. The more Focus '''the Hierarch has, the sharper the blade is. It can be sharpen up to the point when it can cleave through the mightiest barrier with ease and slice through many targets by just slashing the air. + '''Resolve: '''Make a Territory. This ability relies on the mechanism '''Patience which is attained through the Hierarch's desire to protect the Earth and kill the remaining Omnis.' '''to work. The more '''Patience '''the Hierarch has, the more effect he can cause. At its peak, the Hierarch can open holes in space and gain complete control over his surroundings. - '''Way of the Highlander: '''Become exceptionally good in the art of using the sword, merging the user's mind, body, spirit, technique and weapon into one. When uses it, the Hierarch can activate these abilities under certain conditions. + '''Meditation: '''Amplify the Hierarch's already godlike physical attributes even further. This ability relies on the mechanism '''Peace '''which is attained by standing still. The more '''Peace' the Hierarch has, the further his power can be amplified. It can also heal the Hierarch's body if he has any injures and fix his clothes at the same time and effectively reduce his pain. + Motion: '''Increase the Hierarch's speed and allow him to move at blinding speeds. This ability relies on the mechanism '''Velocity which is attained through moving constantly. The more Velocity the Hierarch has, the faster he can move. He can easily move at Mach 10 and greater with only a small amount of Velocity. - Way of the Divine: '''The Hierarch gains the ability to call upon power of divine beings such as Angels, Demon Kings, Omnis, celestial objects, Animal Spirits... + '''The Sun: '''The Hierarch calls the power of the Sun, using its intense light and heat to rain down his opponents. This attack travels with speed of light and can obliterate likely anything. He can also transform into light and move so fast that it seems to be teleportation to others. + '''The Moon: '''The Hierarch calls the power of the Moon, using its gravity to bind his opponents. + '''The Earth: '''The Hierarch calls the power of the Earth to change weather, cause natural disasters... + '''Angel Mastery: '''The Hierarch calls the power of Archangels and uses them at their cosmic potential. + '''Demon Mastery: '''The Hierarch calls the power of Archdemons and uses them at their cosmic potential. + '''Animal Spirits: '''The Hierarch calls the power of Animal Spirits. He gains the claws and the ferocity of the Tiger, the shield and the steadiness of the Turtle, the strength and the might of the Bear, the endless flames of the Phoenix, and finally his former power as the Sphere Dragon. Also, the Hierarch can also access his unique form. He is called an "Ascended Spirit" in this form. '''Ascended Spirit The pinnacle and ultimate level of power that a Spirit can ever achieve. An Ascended Spirit can easily rival, or even surpass an Omni in every single aspect. Spirits do not possess an Angel in this form, but they can still use their original power in such a way that has never been discovered before. The Hierarch carries a long, silver staff with him in this form along with a halo and 2 giant crystals floating behind his back, in addition to this form, his hood also changes with a pair of eagle wings attached on it, with his codename changes into "Supremacy Hierarch". He can "command" everything and anything while ascending. He can give order to no matter what object and they will follow it without hesitation. For example, he can say "Reality destruction" and everything inside the reality will cease to exist, or he can say "Go screw yourself" and those who hear him will respond to his command by screwing themselves literally. Another power is called "Legion", allowing him to summon beings and objects from multiverses to fight under his control. This form is unique to the Hierarch and can only be achieved by other Spirits if he allows them to. He can allow others to ascend, which drastically boosts their abilities: + Tohka Yatogami gains total control over all forms of energy and possess limitless spiritual energy. She can also have imitate others' power with specific forms of energy. + Yoshino gains total control over liquid and can freeze anything including concepts. + Kurumi Tokisaki gains total control over time and can exist anywhere and everywhere even places where time doesn't exist. Her limitations while using Zafkiel also disappear. + Kotori Itsuka gains total control over flames and can burn anything including concepts. + The Yamai sisters gain total control over the atmosphere and can manipulate weather anywhere even in outer space. + Miku Izayoi gains total control over sound. She can mute any sounds, change her voice, and disintegrated a horde of Bandersnatches with a shout... + Natsumi gains total control over matter. She can make things out of air particles, and reduce her enemies to nothing but dust... + Mukuro Hoshiyima gains total control over space. She can go to spaces which are locked and/or isolated, create her own space... She can also seal anything with a blink of an eye. + Nia Honjou gains total Omniscience. She knows everything and anything in her respective universe, and gains total Omniscience of other universes if she goes into one. She can also manipulate the events and cause things to happen at will. + Origami Tobichii gains total control over light. She can move at speeds faster than light itself, enough to catch up with Kurumi even with her time acceleration, bend light to gain invisibility and create intense beams of light... + Rinne Sonogami gains total control over reality. She can undo anything that the Hierarch caused and is completely immune to his power... + Mayuri gains total control over other Spirits' powers. She can interact with their power, forbid them from using them or strengthen them... + The Arusu sisters gain total control over machinery. They can manipulate all kinds of technology with no difficulties and can create new technologies on their own. Ratatoskr's Confidential: Sphere Dragon's Data Dragon * Risk Factors: Unable to classify. * Spacequake: Unable to classify. * Spirit's Astral Armor: None * Angel: None ** Strength: Unable to measure. ** Consistency: Unable to measure. ** Spiritual Power: Unable to measure. ** Agility: Unable to measure. ** Intelligence: Unable to measure. Hierarch * Risk Factors: SS. * Spacequake: AAA. * Spirit's Astral Armor: None. * Angel: None. ** Strength: 438. ** Consistency: 438. ** Spiritual Power: 438. ** Agility: 438. ** Intelligence: 438. Quotes "No blowing up worlds and planets? Now where is the fun in that? Oh well, I think I should keep my super awesome power down for a little while my presence is taking place on this planet..." - ''the Sphere Dragon complaining about the "Rules". "''You desire to be a God?! Bwahahahaha, oh my, these trivial beings and their silly dreams are what that keep me amused." - the Sphere Dragon taunting Isaac Westcott. "Hope is one of human's delusions. But I guess that is what makes them... '''human'." ''- taunting Ryousuke Haruto. "These Spirits have no idea of what 'OP' is until they see '''me'." - taunting the Spirits of this wiki. ''"Your kin attempted to enslave me as if I were a dog. They failed miserably because they forgot that I '''AM' a DRAGON." - encountering an Omni. ''"Such a false creator." - ''encountering Karakūkyo Dante. ''"Killing 7 Spirits isn't something so impressive nowadays." - ''taunting Karakūkyo Dante. ''"The Slayer is getting slayed today." - ''encountering Nishiro. ''"Oh look, swords and blades..." - ''encountering Shiro Kirusaki. ''"Heroes are way too overrated." - ''taunting Shiro Kirusaki. ''"You would do well not to anger a dragon." '' ''"People want my '''what'?!"'' "Seconds pass like millenniums to me." "Worlds are twisted to herald my entrance." "Emperors gaze upon me and time are meaningless to me, Archangel." - ''encountering Zafkiel aka the Emperor of Time. ''"I will end your tyrannical rule, Archdemon." - ''encountering Nahemah aka the Tyrant Ruler. ''"Metatron? More like a Mega Troll." ''- encountering Metatron aka the Angel of Extinction. ''"Even the most beautiful star I've ever seen is nothing compared to your beauty." ''- encountering Mukuro Hoshimiya. ''"Time is endless... and so does its mistress." - ''encountering Kurumi Tokisaki. ''"Shy? Cute." - ''encountering Yoshino. ''"Have we met before?" ''- encountering Rio Sonogami. ''"Witness your very own Ragnarok." ''- encountering the . ''"I wiped out the old god religions once. You Mythological Spirits are but representations of their shadow and destruction." - ''taunting Riku Yggdrasil and the Mythological Spirits. ''"The Norse Tree from the legend of the Norse Omnis, huh?" - ''encountering Riku Yggdrasil. ''"These Spirits are currently under my multiversal protection. Strike at them and face the only consequence: '''Death'."''